Diabetes mellitus is a significant health and cost burden in the United States. The evidence base for the prevention and care of T2DM is one of the most well-established of any chronic illness;however, the overall quality of care for diabetes remains sub-optimal, and to date relatively little attention has been paid to programs for preventing diabetes. Programs which can effectively translate high-quality, evidence-based diabetes prevention and treatment into widespread practice are desperately needed. In response to this need, diabetes researchers at the Kaiser Permanente Northern California Division of Research, HealthPartners Research Foundation, Harvard Pilgrim, and the University of California San Francisco, propose to create a Center for Diabetes Translational Research (CDTR) that will actively foster and support translational research in diabetes within health care delivery systems affiliated with the HMO Research Network (HMORN) and the State of California. The proposed HMORN-UCSF CDTR will achieve its aims by developing a multi-disciplinary network of well-established investigators with a strong history of receiving both federal and foundation funding in diabetes translational research. This CDTR will be structured around three Translational Research Cores in the areas of health care disparities, diabetes and obesity prevention, and the use of health information technology to improve diabetes care. The proposed CDTR investigators have significant experience in translational research in T2DM care and prevention in both adults and children, as well as in pregnant women with gestational diabetes (GDM). These investigators have strong relationships with care delivery systems, ranging from large integrated delivery systems to networks of safety net providers, that can serve as important partners for translating effective interventions into real-world clinical settings.